


The Persuasion of Stillness

by SoPHiasideas



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoPHiasideas/pseuds/SoPHiasideas
Summary: I don't know anything about warcraft lore but I'm gay so this happened





	The Persuasion of Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about warcraft lore but I'm gay so this happened

The points of Sylvanas’ long incisors were set against Jaina’s shoulder, threatening as they always did to break her flesh, but never going through with it. The banshee queen’s right hand gripped the grand magus’s breast, with her left sneaking down her belly, approaching the desperate place between her legs. Her longest finger found the upper edge of Jaina’s sex, and Sylvana’s pulled her head up and back, whispering into her lover’s ear.

“Aren’t you ready?” She teased, just barely brushing over her clit as lightly as possible, noting Jaina’s reaction, so small it would’ve been imperceptible to anyone less experienced as her lover. Jaina drew in a sharp breath, scooting back in Sylvanas’ lap, feeling the stiff length of the banshee queen against her back.

“Don’t tease me, I can feel you are too.” She shifted her hips, her lower back moving just enough to get her point across. Sylvana’s sighed, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, it took a bit of persuading until Jaina was willing to have fun with her. Her fingers ceased their teasing, middle and ring slipping into Jaina as her lips formed a tight seal and she sucked on the soft flesh just below and behind her ear, threatening to leave a mark like some juvenile. Her fingers were buried completely, her knuckles pressed up against Jaina’s flesh, and Jaina was beginning to shed her reservations, letting out squeaks and moans as the digits moved within her. Sylvanas grinned, not yet taking her mouth away, her wrists and tendons moving visibly in her forearms as she worked away at Jaina. The mage could only squirm and whine in her grasp, her head tilting back a few times to voice her responses. 

At once, Sylvanas became completely still, her fingers curled within her lover, leaving Jaina’s right breast caught in a knead. She pulled back from the soft flesh above her neck and behind her ear, whispering hoarsely.

“Forward, bend over.” She ordered, biting gently the lobe of Jaina’s ear and pulling back a bit before letting it bounce into place. Jaina whimpered, her hips shifting to try to emulate the feeling that Sylvanas’ fingers had given her only moments ago, but it was hopeless as long as they remained still.

“Mmh- please.” She whined, trying to rub her lower back against Sylvanas’ erection again, but the banshee queen remained completely frozen, as if stone. Jaina tried another moment of this, whimpering and wiggling, but Sylvanas had more resolve than she could hope to gather at the moment. She bit her lip, lifting off the warchief’s fingers and shifted forward, onto her elbows and knees. Sylvanas grinned, returning from her frozen state almost instantly, getting up on her knees and setting the tip of her length against Jaina’s sex and pushing in slowly.

“That wasn’t so difficult.” She purred, setting an easy pace, her hips smacking softly against Jaina’s rear with each thrust, hearing the mage’s pleased reactions once more and allowing herself a grunt every so often. They each grew louder, and as time progressed Sylvanas became faster and rougher, her hips smacking properly against Jaina’s rear. She reached forward, grabbing near the ends of the mage’s hair, not pulling, but marvelling as she often did at the single golden streak among the lengths of white. Jaina felt the slight tension, tossing her head back further than needed to let out her moans, encouraging Sylvanas go to further. She did, pulling back until Jaina’s face was properly forward, her hair taut but with little actual pain behind it. Sylvanas grinned and grunted, her fangs poking down into her lips as she put a hand firmly on Jaina’s hip and increased the speed and strength of her thrusts a measure. 

Jaina only grew louder as Sylvanas’ grunts plateaued, and the mage was mind consumingly close to finishing. She whimpered, whined, moaned, anything to signal Sylvanas to keep going, to add more, to do anything to put her over the edge. Her fingers dug into the sheets, toes curling and thighs trembling. Sylvanas knew how close Jaina was, but kept herself disciplined, hips going fast and hard, the sound of their impact into Jaina’s rear regular enough to keep time by. It took little more time until Jaina’s head threw back and her elbows and knees tugged the sheets inward toward her navel, sounding off sharply, unmistakable that she had finished. Sylvanas smiled openly, letting go of Jaina’s hair and hip, her hands sliding up her lover’s back to her shoulders.

“Did you enjoy that?” She asked, voice even, a little breathless but hiding it well. She still had to finish, but maintaining her poise was more important. Jaina could only nod, foggy and breathless as she tilted her head to indicate Sylvanas had her attention. Sylvanas smiled, her fingernails trailing down Jaina’s back as she took hold of her hips.

“I’ve yet to finish with you.” She reminded, starting again, but slowly, not wanting to climax as she continued to lecture. “Not inside you, not tonight.” She purred, and Jaina bit her lip, blushing a bit. She nodded, whimpering quietly. Sylvanas seemed to always finish somewhere differently than before, this was to be expected.

“Where, Sylvanas?” She asked meekly, voice a bit strained, trying not to start moaning again, made easier by the banshee’s controlled pace. Sylvanas grinned, not answering yet, putting on a show of considering though Jaina couldn’t see her face properly. She carried on a few moments more, “Hm”ing a few times to further sell her contemplation before pulling out and giving Jaina a playful spank.

“Lie on your back.” Was all she said, sitting beside Jaina, rubbing her back as she rolled onto her side first, then lay faceup, eyes locked with the warchief’s. Sylvanas took a moment to lean down and kiss Jaina, before rising again and taking her hand. She kissed the back of her palm, then brought it over to her length. Jaina needed no further prompting, beginning to stroke Sylvanas, keeping a fierce eye contact. Sylvanas smiled softly down at her, eyes occasionally darting to her chest or sex, but always returning swiftly. One of her hands rested on Jaina’s belly, feeling it rise and fall with her breath, and the other stroked the magnificent mane of white and gold that spread outward from her head.

Sylvanas bit her lip, with all her teeth this time, and tilted her head back, letting out a huff as she came. Her seed marked across Jaina’s chest as the mage smiled, the sensation tickling her a bit but also happy to satisfy her lover. Sylvanas held the pose a few moments, Jaina continuing to work her length, before she shifted back and lay down next to Jaina, kissing her cheek. Jaina tilted her head, kissing Sylvanas properly. The two lay, Sylvanas embracing Jaina from the side, taking a moment to throw the covers over them, and the lovers drifted into an easy sleep.


End file.
